Facility/Walkthrough
Facility is GoldenEye's second mission. Invincible is unlocked by completing this mission on 00 agent in 2:05 or less. This mission, according to Bond's Watch, takes place at 1200 hours. Primary Objectives *Gain entry to laboratory area *Contact double agent *Rendezvous with 006 *Destroy all tanks in bottling room *Minimize scientist casualties Background Inside the chemical weapons facility you should quickly and efficiently proceed to the bottling area and place demolition charges on the main gas tanks. Political considerations demand that collateral damage is minimized on this mission. Non-military personnel should be disregarded M Briefing You'll be working with 006 on this assignment, the bottling room is the rendezvous point. Don't forget to contact our double agent scientist before you leave, and warn him to get out. He will provide you with a decoder for the final security door. There are no women or casinos for a thousand miles, 007, so even you will be able to concentrate on this mission. Q Branch Now listen carefully, Bond. Those bombs will be armed as soon as the last one is set. Don't be too close when you set them off or you'll go up in flames as well, and while you're at it, please try and bring back that door-opener undamaged for once. Too much rough handling like the last mission and it might go wrong at a bad time. Honestly 007, sometimes I think you damage your equipment on purpose. Moneypenny These chemicals could prove to be a match even for your pheromones, James. Don't take too many risks. Walkthrough This walkthrough is geared toward 00 Agent, not trying to earn the Invincible cheat. You begin the mission inside of the ventilation system, situated directly above the bathroom. You have a silenced PP7, and 5 remote mines. You MAY use up to TWO of your remote mines during the course of this mission without consequence if you know how to blow up ten tanks of nerve gas with only three mines (you have to lay them a certain way, which will be explained when I get to that point), should you get overwhelmed by Guards. Duck into the vent, and head to your left. You'll find yourself over one of the stalls - and in the next stall over, you can see a guard's grape (that's his head). You CAN shoot him, and all of the guards in here (there are four in total), but if you want to do this the really stealthy way, just drop down, walk out the stall, and rush out of the head before the guy standing at the urinal taking a piss sees you. Go out into the main hallway. You will probably notice a guard on patrol. If you don't, he's just up the hall. You will also notice a red iron door there. That is the door you need to go through, but it needs a keycard. Do not head down the stairs. Go to your left, and go through the double doors back there. Before you approach the stairs there, stop. There is a guard standing at the bottom, and he will walk and fire at the same time, making it difficult to target him if he sees you. To counteract this, shoot him from behind the railing. He won't see you this way. Once that guard is wasted, head down the stairs. Pick up his rifle (don't use it yet, unless you want all of Russia to know you've dropped in for the party), and head through the double doors that he was standing in front of. If there is a guard patrolling in front of you, waste him. If not, go up to where the hallway is on your left. Look left. A guard with a metal helmet is facing away from you. He holds the keycard to the red door mentioned earlier. Waste him with two shots to the grape. Take his card and his rifle. Head out the door in front of you. You'll find yourself almost directly in front of the red iron door mentioned earlier. Don't go through it yet. Waste every guard in the vicinity as quietly as you can. Collect all of their rifles. Now, go open the red iron door in front of the stairs. Don't go in when it opens; instead, waste the two guys in the doorway, then kill the third one that tries to run out to stop you. DO NOT DESTROY THE COMPUTER... unless you like waiting. In about five minutes, a scientist will have to use the restroom, and he holds a keycard that will open all of the doors that require the activation of a terminal. Go activate the computer. Now, you have approximately 15 seconds to get to the door that it activated. Get there now. Run out of the room, head all the way down the hall, turn to your left, and go through the red iron door. This will lead you straight to the door that was opened. Hurry up and run through it, or you'll have to do it all over again. Waste the two guys over there in the locker room. Take their rifles. Now is the time to take out your KF7 Soviet. You're about to find out why I told you to collect all the weapons you find. Go open the red iron door that was in front of you when you entered this section. Do not stand in front of it; three Russians are on the other side, and they're quite trigger-happy. Lean out and fire. Try to kill at least one of them, and hit all three. This will cause them to stop walking and firing and instead behave normally, which will cause them to give chase. When they start running toward you, back away from the door. Let them come through, and get a dose of 7.62x39mm lead. Get their weapons, run through. Now, you'll notice that there are two labs in this hallway. Go in both, and search for Dr. Doak. He's a brown-haired guy with a goatee, in a Scientist uniform. He has a door decoder you'll be needing later. If you do not find him, then he is elsewhere (there's a total of 6 different places he could be, I think.). Blast any guards that come after you. Some will come running from the first section of the Facility, so be prepared. Come out of the labs, and head for the door that is down the hall from the one you came through. Go through that one, and go through the next one as well. If any guards managed to slip by you while you were looking for Doak, they will be on the other side waiting. Waste them with the PP7 if possible; there's a large number of guards in this area, and you don't want to provoke them all at once. Kill any patrols in the area. Be warned that the guards CAN see through windows, and will come after you if they see you in this hallway. Once all the guards have been sent to their respective afterlives, go in the room that is directly in front of the door you came through. Go to your RIGHT, and activate the terminal. This will open the door that is at the end of the right side of this hallway. Get out of the room and get there now. Go in there, and open the next door. This is another lab. You are NOT destroying anything in this room - blowing up a gas can will cause the doors to lock down, trapping you in here to suffocate. Take a quick glance around for Dr. Doak. If you don't see him, leave out. You don't have to engage the guards in this room. Of course, if you want to have a bit of fun, be my guest. Once you are back out in the hall, head for the room with the terminals again. This time, activate the terminal on your LEFT. This will open the door on the LEFT side of the hall (but I bet you could've figured that one out ;)). Head through that door. This will complete Objective A on all difficulties. If you haven't found Dr. Doak yet, and you've looked all the places I've told you, then he is definitely in this area, so watch your fire. Kill the guard on your right. Go up the stairs, waste any guard that comes at you. There are a lot of scientists in this area, so you will need to watch your fire, and definitely don't use any explosives. Head down the hall, kill the guard standing at the corner, and wait for any Russian soldiers to come around the corner. If they do not, lean out and fire at the guy standing at the end of the hall. This will draw all of them into the hall, which will make them easy targets for your KF7. Mow them all down. Once you have done that, check every single lab for Dr. Doak. If you haven't found him yet, he is definitely here. Finding Dr. Doak will complete Objective B. Once you've obtained the door decoder from him (note that you don't have to stand there while he's talking), head down the hall past the two bigger labs. Once you make that left, waste the two idiots standing with their backs to you. Go around the corner, and you'll see a red iron door. Go to your watch, get out your door decoder, and use it on the door. The door will open. Go down the stairs in front of you, and look for a guy in black. That is 006. Talk to him. That will complete Objective C. While he is talking, plant the mines on the tanks - make sure the mines are facing the middle. If you have less than five mines, plant them on the floor, going down the middle, making sure that the splash damage will get all of the tanks. If you don't have enough explosives, you can use your weapons to shoot the tanks. Do be careful when you use them too. Once 006 is done talking, the alarm will go off. Detonate the mines BEFORE he takes up position, and make sure he's far enough away so that he won't be killed. This will complete Objective D. Run out the double doors before Ourumov and his men arrive. Category:Mission Walkthroughs